Twilight Evolution
by CalebCorvinus
Summary: Renesmee was attacked by a monster while she was hunting. But was saved by a tan skined vampire. Now Renesmee and the Cullens will be pulled into a war between vampires and the beast that attacked Renesmee. renesmeeXjacob
1. Preface

_ In Hungary 5029 BC, Markus the first vampire, came to Viktor a noble king who was close to death. The next breath to Viktor meant more than land and gold. Markus made a deal with him that he would make Viktor immortal if he is able to turn his army to help him stop his twin brother, William the first werewolf, from killing more people. Viktor agrees only if he is put in charge of the army and anything else they do afterwards. _

_ Markus turns Viktor into a vampire. They soon find out that people turned by Markus is a lot stronger than those bitten by others he have turned. Viktor feared that someone would try to over through him. So Viktor banded Markus from turning anyone unless he says he can. _

_ So Viktor changed his army and let only the people he trust be bitten by Markus. He chose Amelia, Aro, Caius, Marcus to become the armies elders. Some of the elders had children while they were human. Viktor had Sonja, Aro had Selene, and Amelia had Jacob. Viktor let Markus turn their children in hopes that they will follow in their steps to become elders someday. Jacob was the eldest so he was changed first at the age of 19. Followed by Sonja and Selene, both at the age of 18. _

_ When they became as strong as the elders, Viktor told them that it was time to join the others as elders as well. But they loved hunting down and killing the werewolf's so much that if they were to become elders they would not be able to hunt them anymore. So they all declined and formed a group know as the Death Dealers that they would lead to kill the werewolf's. The Death Dealers grew in numbers over the years and continued to hunt down the werewolf's, and soon it became a war._

_List of Death Dealers_

_Jacob_

_Sonja _

_Selene_

_Michael _

_Kraven _

_Erika _

_Kahn _

_Soren _

_Nathaniel_

_Rigel_

_Alec_

_Afton_

_Chelsea_

_Corin_

_Demetri_

_Felix_

_Heidi_

_Jane_

_Renata_

_Santiago_

_James _

_Victoria_

_Randall_

_Alistair_


	2. Attack

_Paris, France-2009 AD_

_Renesmee's POV:_

"Don't go too far ok Ness." Told dad.

"Alright." I replied as I walked out the door.

I love Paris so much. The lights at night makes the town look amazing.

Alice had the entire family come here for some kind of winter shopping. Her, Rosalie, Esme, and my mom Bella went shopping and have been gone for the whole day. The guys stayed at home to hang out. But Nahuel had to come along with us, hoping that I would fall in love with him in the city of love. He had some idea that we belong together just because I am the only other half vampire that is not his sister. We met when I was a baby and we have been friends ever science then. But now that I look older he wants me to be his mate. I mean that's just sick, he uses to change my diapers and now I think he was just waiting for me to grow up. But as far as I want things to go is just being friends.

Now I am running in the woods hunting. It's been awhile so I decided to go alone. While I was running I picked up the scent of something close to the smell of wolf. As I ran towards the sent it grew stronger and stronger. It was like nothing I have ever smelled before. As I entered the clearing where the scent was coming from, I saw a dark figure. Something much bigger that any wolf or any animal as far as I could tell. Every bone in my body was telling me to leave, that the dark figure screamed danger. As I backed away my foot stepped on a twig. The dark figure stood up and looked me right in the eye, that's when I got a good look at it. It had dark yellow eyes and stood a good seven or eight feet up.

It all happen in a split second, one moment it was across the field next it was right in front of me. My body froze with fear as the beast raised its hand, which hand five very sharp claws, and took it across my back as I turned. I was thrown a few feet from the beast and hit the ground hard. As I looked back up I saw it approaching me. I backed up more until I hit a tree; the impact hurt the wounds on my back. When the beast got to me it raised it hand to finish me off. I closed my eyes as I waited for death. But after a few moments it never came. I open my eyes and saw that the beast still had it hand in the air but was being held by something that stood between me and the beast. At first I thought it was Emmett by the size of him but as the light shined on him and I saw it was neither Emmett nor anyone from my family. He was about 6 foot 5, russet skin, black hair and very, very toned and muscular build. As I was somehow able to take my eyes off of the god that stood between me and the beast I saw that the gods others hand held the beast by the neck. The beast had its mouth open showing a lot of very sharp teeth.

It tried to bit the god but was held at bay. The god released the beasts hand and turned it around. He then kicked the beast to its knees and snapped its neck. The beast hit the ground and fell over dead. The god then took a lighter out of his jacket and set the beast on fire. For awhile he watched it burn until it started to change. With the light of the fire I was able to see it turn into a human. The god then turned to me. He bent down till we were at eye level.

"Are you alright" he asked?

"I- I think so" I replied.

"What is your name" he asked?

"Re- Renesmee."

He then smiled the best smile I have ever seen. "I'm Jacob. Can you turn around and let me see your back. I think it scathed you."

"Ok" I replied as I turned around. I felt his cold hand go over by back.

"You are hurt pretty bad. Is there any place you are staying at?"

"Yes with my family about 10 miles from here."

"Ok, get on my back."

"What?"

"Get on my back, you won't be able to stand let alone walk with your cuts."

"I think I can" I said as I tried to get up. That was a big mistake. The pain was the worse I have felt in my whole life. "Ok you can carry me."

He smiled and put me on his back. Next thing I knew he was running at a speed that could put my father to shame. Next thing I knew we were in front of the house my family had rented for winter. Jacob knocked on the door and a second later Aunt Rosalie open the door with shock in her eyes as she saw me on Jacobs back.

"Renesmee?" she said with pain in her voice.

"Hello" Jacob said. "May I come in?"

Rosalie looked at him for a moment and said "Sure."

Jacob walked in and followed Rosalie into the living room where everyone was waiting. Everyone was looking at me with worry and at Jacob with unease. Jacob walked over to the table and laid me on my side. Every one gasps when they saw the deep cuts on my back.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" Nahuel yelled. Coming up to Jacob to stare him right in the eyes.

Jacob just looked at him and Nahuel backed down. "If it was not for me she would be dead."

Grandpa came over to me to look at my cuts "What happen to her?"

Everyone looked from me to Jacob. "She was attacked be a werewolf."

Everyone eyes winded when he said that. So the beast that attacked me was a werewolf. I knew they were real. Grandpa told us about the run in he had with one in the early 1800's. He was able to get away alive, well as alive as he can be.

"But tonight was not a full moon." Grandpa said. "When I came across one it was a full moon and I saw him change after I tried to help him."

"That was a Lycan." Jacob said.

"Lycan?" Jasper asked.

"Humans that can change into werewolves."

"But that's what a werewolf is right?" Rosalie asked.

"No." He said. We all gave him confusing looks. "Ok let me explain, there are two types of werewolf's. Those bitten by William and those bitten by Lucian."

"Who are they?" Emmett asked.

"William is the first werewolf. He and those bitten by him are unable to ever become human again. They only take human form when they die. There is no human trace left in them. Now Lucian is the first Lycan. He is the son of William and another werewolf. He was born human for some reason. Some things happen and now vampires are at war with the werewolves and the Lycans. There are a large number of werewolf's here and I was sent to check it out."

"So there are more werewolves out there?" Nahuel asked.

"Yes." Nahuel started tow ard the door before Jacob stopped him. "And where are you going?" Jacob asked.

"I'm going to kill the werewolf that attacked Renesmee." He replied.

Jacob just started to laugh. "You really should not do that."

"And why is that?"

"One the one that attacked her is dead. I already killed it. And two you won't stand a change against a werewolf. None of you will be even able to hurt them."

"You killed one. Emmett looks stronger than you. So why can't we?"

"One I have been trained to handle their kind. And two there is no way your little Emmett is stronger than I am."

Emmett laughed. "And what makes you think that?"

Jacob smirked. "Just look at my eyes." That's when I really saw his eyes. They were blue, electric blue to be more correct.

"Why are your eyes like that?" Rosalie asked.

"Because I was bitten by Marcus."

"Who's Marcus?" Grandpa asked.

"Marcus is Williams's twin brother, also the first vampire."

Everyone now looked at him with curious eyes. Grandpa has told me of the stories of vampires. But not even he knew that the first vampire.

"The first vampire?" Grandpa asked with bright eyes.

"Yes, Marcus is the first of our kind. But not even he knew how he came to be what he is. He awoke after days of pain. He-." Just then there was a ringing sound coming from Jacob. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a cell phone. "Excuse me, I must take this." He said as he walked out of the room.

The pain in my back was slowly starting to fade away. Grandpa must have given me something to help with the pain. Jacob is the most amazing person I have ever met. Now I know how my parents were able to fall in love just by looking at each other. My father and Jasper were looking at me with a different range of faces. The one that showed up the most was happiness that I might have fallen in love.

Jacob then re-entered the room. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay, please continue." Grandpa said getting up after stitching up my back.

"Sorry but I have to get back to Hungary, but you are all welcome to join me. We will be pleased if you all could come." Jacob offered.

"I would love to," Grandpa said, "but I can only speak for myself." He then looked around at all of us. Every one nodded but Nahuel, he just stood there for a minute staring at Jacob before he finally nodded.

"Lovely. I have to go take care of some things first. You can get whatever you need for the trip; meet me at the airport around noon tomorrow. There will be a privet jet waiting for your arrival." He said before turning to me. He had a look of worry in his eyes. He then reached into his jacket and pulled out a blue vile, then handed it over to Grandpa. "That should help her heal faster." They nodded at each other before Jacob left out the door.


End file.
